Une douleur qui prend aux tripes
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petite fic qui se situe dans la saison 2 après que Neal ait comprit que Mozzie est en danger et qu'il se rend compte qu'on vient de lui tirer dessus.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

 **Petite fic qui se situe dans la saison 2 après que Neal ait comprit que Mozzie est en danger et qu'il se rend compte qu'on vient de lui tirer dessus.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour** **;)**

* * *

 _ **Une douleur qui prend aux tripes**_

Neal regarda Peter et Diana qui venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce. Ils remirent leur armes dans leurs étuis et Neal fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi dégainer les armes ?

\- Akihro Tanaka a été tué, dit Diana.

\- On croyait qu'il viendrait ici, ajouta Peter.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Neal.

\- La bande de surveillance de son magasin en pause sur ton visage, lui répondit Peter.

Les yeux de Neal s'agrandirent et les deux agents du FBI le virent pâlir pendant qu'il murmura d'une voix presque tremblante.

\- Je n'étais pas seul là-bas…

Soudain, l'inquiétude sur le visage de Neal se transforma en terreur et toute la couleur sembla le quitter. Il se retrouva en apnée et ses jambes faillirent le lâcher mais, Neal se reprit, il ne pouvait pas s'écrouler même si tout semblait se déchirer autour de lui aujourd'hui... La journée avait été terrible. Il s'était jeté dans le vide pour menacer Fowler, Peter lui évitant de justesse de le tuer avant de comprendre qu'il n'était pas le meurtrier de Kate... Jones l'avait raccompagné chez lui et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'avenir allait lui réserver pour avoir enlever son traceur, mais ce n'était pas important… Quelque chose était encore pire que tout cela... Quelque chose qui le terrifiait... Il y avait une vie en jeu… Une vie qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre…

\- Non… Ce n'est pas possible, marmonna le jeune homme avant de bousculer Peter et de se mettre à courir pour sortir de l'appartement.

Peter tenta de le retenir, mais Neal parvint à lui échapper.

\- Non ! Neal ! Attends !

Le temps que les agents du FBI ne le rejoignent, le jeune homme avait déjà dévalé les escaliers et la porte de la maison claqua. Peter et Diana déboulèrent sur le trottoir et aperçurent vaguement Neal en train de courir au loin et de disparaître dans la foule.

\- Bon sang ! S'exclama Peter avec dépit. J'avais oublié à quel point il courait vite !

\- Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Diana.

\- Mozzie… Répondit dans un souffle Peter qui avait bien comprit d'où venait l'angoisse de son jeune ami.

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à lui ?

\- S'ils ont réussis à déchiffrer ce code c'est malheureusement certain.

\- Et comment on le retrouve ?

\- Vous lui avez bien remis son traceur ?

\- Oui…

Peter décrocha son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.

\- Jones ! Localise-nous le traceur de Neal, c'est urgent….

Il attendit quelques secondes et Jones dut lui donner l'information car Diana l'entendit dire.

\- Merci. Je crois savoir où il va ?

Peter raccrocha et se tourna vers Diana.

\- Allez viens !

...

Devant Neal courait aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter. Il devait arriver au parc… Il devait prévenir Mozzie. Après Kate, il ne supporterait pas de le perdre… Pas lui… Pas Mozzie… A bout de souffle et haletant pour retrouver sa respiration, Neal pénétra dans le parc. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua un attroupement autour d'une ambulance et son cœur s'emballa pendant que ses jambes manquèrent de céder sous lui. Il parvint à se reprendre et se remit à courir tout en luttant contre ses palpitations et son manque de souffle. Neal bouscula les gens, avec la peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Certains l'insultèrent, mais le jeune homme s'en moqua totalement. Il y avait bien plus important que la gêne que son passage en force pouvait occasionner. Neal déboula donc de la foule et se figea brutalement en frémissant. La scène qui se déroulait devant lui le bouleversa et il laissa échapper un grand cri en voyant Mozzie, étendu inerte sur un brancard, la poitrine en sang.

\- Non ! Mozzie !

Le jeune homme se précipita vers son ami, mais fut arrêter par l'un des secouristes. Il se dégagea en lui répliquant.

\- Non, je suis de la famille !

Il se pencha au dessus du brancard en pleurs.

\- Moz… Ce n'est pas possible ! Moz !

Le secouriste prit Neal par les épaules et le repoussa.

\- Monsieur, nous allons devoir l'emmener.

\- Mais je suis de la famille, ne put que lui répliquer Neal d'une voix tremblante, incapable d'imaginer de laisser son ami seul.

\- Je suis désolé mais vous le retrouverez à l'hôpital.

\- Non... Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ?

\- Non. Je suis désolé, nous avons besoin de place pour venir en aide à votre ami.

\- Je n'ai pas de voiture, murmura Neal en se mettant à pleurer malgré lui, totalement terrifié à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le rejoindre là-bas.

La femme secouriste leva la tête vers le jeune homme et le découvrit à deux doigts de l'évanouissement, le teint pâle et les mains tremblantes. Elle posa une main sur son bras et lui demanda.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Il est ma famille…

\- D'accord, vous allez monter avec nous, venez.

Pendant que son collègue, fit monter le brancard, elle aida le jeune homme à monter avec elle en le surveillant. Il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance et elle avait préférée l'emmener en même temps par peur qu'il ne s'écroule s'ils le laissaient derrière lui.

...

L'ambulance démarrait juste lorsque Peter et Diana arrivèrent à leur tour en courant dans le parc.

\- Mince ! S'exclama Peter.

\- Mais patron, vous êtes sûr que c'est Mozzie ?

\- C'est souvent qu'ils se retrouvent dans ce parc et Neal n'est pas là donc il a du partir avec l'ambulance.

\- Alors votre place est à l'hôpital avec lui patron. Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver ici.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, je suis sûre. Je peux me débrouiller seule alors que Neal a besoin de vous. Il a perdu Kate dans des conditions terribles, il a presque faillit tuer Fowler aujourd'hui et maintenant il va peut-être perdre Mozzie. Il a besoin de vous là-bas…

\- Tu as raison, appelle Jones et tiens moi au courant !

\- Vous aussi !

...

Quand Peter entra dans le hall de l'hôpital, un rapide regard lui permis de localiser Neal assis sur une chaise dans un coin. Plié en deux, il se tenait la tête entre les mains. De légers tremblements montraient qu'il pleurait. En le découvrant dans cette position, Peter comprit que le jeune homme était au plus mal et son cœur se serra. Diana avait raison, tout ce qu'il avait traversé depuis quelques mois l'avait profondément affecté. En bon escroc, Neal savait comment cacher ses émotions mais là, il avait traversé trop de choses et il ne parvenait plus à dissimuler qu'il se sentait mal. Peter traversa la salle à grandes enjambées et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui.

\- Neal ?

Le jeune homme sursauta légérement puis redressa un visage plein de larmes et, sans réussir à s'empêcher de continuer de pleurer, il s'effondra dans les bras de son ami en murmurant.

\- Peter !

Surprit par la réaction de son ami, Peter ne sut pas quoi dire alors, il se contenta de l'envelopper de ses bras et le serra doucement contre lui. Neal ne dit plus rien non plus et resta à pleurer, la tête enfouie contre l'épaule de Peter. Tout son corps tremblait à cause de sa souffrance et son ami fut touché de le voir dans cet état.

\- Neal… Doucement… Calme-toi… Arrête de pleurer… Je suis là, tout va bien se passer Neal…

\- Peter… Pourquoi ? Sanglota Neal incapable de s'arrêter ni de pleurer, ni de trembler. Pourquoi Mozzie ? … Ce n'est pas possible… Je ne peux pas le perdre Peter…

\- Doucement, Neal, calme-toi…

\- Tu ne comprends pas Peter… C'est ma famille… Sans Mozzie je ne serai plus là…

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'étais à la dérive Peter… Je n'avais plus personne… Je sais que j'aurais fini par faire le mauvais choix et... Et Mozzie il m'a… Mozzie…

Neal se tut, terrassé par ses larmes et continua de trembler dans les bras de Peter qui ne put s'empêcher de se sentir touché par la profonde détresse de son ami. Jamais il n'avait imaginé le retrouver comme ça.

\- Mozzie m'a sauvé Peter… Il s'est intéressé à moi… Il est devenu ma famille… J'ai besoin de lui… Je ne peux pas le perdre… C'est Mozzie… Il est comme un grand frère.

\- Tu l'as dis Neal… C'est Mozzie, ça va aller…

Neal ne répondit pas tout de suite et continua de pleurer. Impuissant, Peter le berça doucement. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis le jeune homme murmura entre deux sanglots.

\- Pourquoi il me fait ça Peter ? … Qu'est ce que je lui ai fais ?

\- Je ne sais pas … On le trouvera Neal…

Mais ses mots ne parvinrent pas à apaiser son ami qui continua de pleurer en murmurant.

\- Cet homme m'a pris Kate… Maintenant il veut me prendre Mozzie… Pourquoi il ne me tue pas tout simplement ?

Neal se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et Peter le serra plus fort dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer. Mais, il tremblait toujours de tous ses membres, totalement dévasté par la souffrance. Peter lutta contre ses propres larmes. Il était tellement mal… Cette journée avait été la journée de trop... Le masque avait fini par se fissurer et Neal avait suffisamment confiance en Peter pour lui montrer à quel point il avait mal. Alors, tout en continuant à tenter de l'apaiser, Peter se fit la promesse de le protéger. Il parlerait à Fowler. Il allait effacer l'incident du musée russe. Personne ne le remettrait en prison. Il n'avait pas pu le protéger après la mort de Kate mais là, il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire du mal. Sa main se posa sur sa nuque pendant que Neal murmura d'une voix faible et tremblante.

\- Il ne peut pas mourir… Il ne peut pas mourir…

\- Chutt… Calme-toi Neal… Je suis là…

Subitement, Neal sursauta et se redressa vivement, quittant les bras de son ami en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Justement ! … Tu ne devrais pas être là Peter !

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Neal ? Nous sommes amis. Ma place est auprès de toi pour te soutenir.

\- Non surtout pas…

Peter posa une main sur son bras en lui souriant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas Peter ? S'exclama Neal en reculant. Kate… Mozzie… Le prochain sur sa liste… c'est toi…

Il y avait de la terreur dans les yeux en larmes de Neal quand il ajouta dans un souffle.

\- Ne m'approche pas !

Neal frémit et se remit à pleurer plus fort en regardant ses mains se remettre à trembler.

\- Ne m'approche pas…

Puis, semblant retrouver subitement un peu son calme, Neal tendit ses poignets à Peter et lui demanda d'un air sérieux.

\- Arrête-moi Peter… Remet-moi en prison ! Si je ne suis plus là, il ne pourra plus vous faire du mal…

Peter luttait contre ses propres larmes quand il baissa les mains de son ami en lui disant.

\- Non Neal… Je ne vais pas t'arrêter mais on va l'arrêter lui….

\- Et en attendant, il va s'en prendre à qui ? Toi ? Elizabeth ? … June… ça pourrait même être Jones ou Diana ! Alors arrête-moi s'il te plait Peter… Mets un terme à tout ça !

\- Non… Je ne t'arrêterais jamais parce que tu as peur de ce qui peut nous arriver. Calme-toi Neal, je t'en prie…

Peter se rapprocha à nouveau pour serrer son ami dans ses bras. Neal recula pour l'empêcher de pouvoir le faire, mais Peter se pencha et le tira vers lui en murmurant.

\- Non… Ne me fuis pas… Je suis là mon grand…

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien… Allez… Viens.

Peter le tira doucement par un bras pour le ramener vers lui. Neal croisa son regard et lut un tel élan d'affection et d'amitié qu'il se sentit touché. L'agent du FBI semblait sincèrement être ému pour lui, il l'aimait. Quoi qu'il se passe il restait son ami... Neal frémit et Peter passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Le jeune homme le laissa faire posant sa tête sur son épaule et sanglotant toujours, même s'il sembla se calmer légèrement. Peter posa une main paternelle sur sa nuque pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le protégerait tout en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Mozzie était important dans la vie de Neal. Mais, en même temps, Peter savait que, quelques heures plus tôt, Mozzie n'avait pas hésité à le prévenir pour qu'il sauve Neal en l'empêchant de tuer Fowler alors… En fait, ces deux là avaient une profonde amitié l'un envers l'autre. C'étaient plus que deux partenaires… C'étaient réellement deux frères… Neal avait mal et il avait peur de le perdre. Peter devait tout faire pour le soutenir alors, il le serra plus fort dans ses bras et le laissa continuer à pleurer pour évacuer sa douleur. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche mais, il ne fit pas un geste pour le prendre, ce qui importait maintenant c'était de prendre soin du jeune homme en larmes dans ses bras. Petit à petit, il le sentit arrêter de trembler et il continua de le bercer jusqu'à ce que les larmes cessent à leur tour. Quand Neal redevint calme, Peter ne le lâcha pas pour autant, le laissant continuer à se blottir contre son épaule pour y puiser réconfort et force. Il en avait tellement besoin.

Neal appréciait que Peter soit là, sans rien dire… Juste pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'apaiser. L'agent du FBI avait toujours été une personne rassurante même quand il le traquait. Neal n'avait pas peur… Il était même heureux que ce soit lui qui le traque. Mais ce soir, il était heureux qu'il soit tout simplement là… Comme il avait été là quelques mois plus tôt à l'aéroport le jour où l'avion de Kate avait explosé… La tête sur son épaule, Neal écoutait les battements réguliers du cœur de Peter et cela fini de le calmer. Il se sentit mieux et se laissa aller, cessant de pleurer et acceptant le réconfort que lui donnait son ami. Il laissa donc échapper un soupir et murmura.

\- Merci Peter…

\- Merci ? Pourquoi ? Lui demanda son ami.

\- D'être là…

Peter sourit et lui caressa doucement le dos.

\- C'est normal… Les partenaires se soutiennent…

\- Nous sommes donc toujours partenaires ? Demanda Neal.

\- Plus que ça… Tu es mon ami Neal.

Peter sentit le jeune homme frémir avant de se blottir un peu plus dans ses bras. Alors, Peter sourit et le berça avec douceur.

\- Si tu es fatigué, ferme les yeux. La journée a été longue. Je te réveillerais quand on aura du nouveau.

Neal hocha la tête et se laissa aller. Ces derniers jours avaient été terribles, cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il n'avait pas réellement dormi. Il ne voulait vraiment céder, trop inquiet pour Mozzie mais, son corps tremblait et la descente d'adrénaline l'avait épuisé... Il avait besoin de fermer les yeux... De toute manière, il ne risquait rien... Peter était là... Il le tenait contre lui... Il le protégerait et le tiendrait au courant... Alors Neal ferma les yeux...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter se rendit compte à sa respiration régulière qu'il s'était endormi la tête sur son épaule. Il se cala contre le mur pour que la position de son ami soit plus confortable, heureux qu'il ne pleure plus et qu'il soit enfin un peu apaisé. Une infirmière s'approcha de lui en souriant.

\- Voulez-vous que je regarde si je peux vous installer dans un endroit plus confortable. Votre ami semble très affecté.

\- La journée à été dure, je ne veux pas le réveiller merci… Par contre, il est arrivé avec un ami à nous qui a été blessé par balle, si vous voulez bien nous tenir au courant.

\- Bien sûr, je vais m'en occuper.

\- Merci…

L'infirmière s'éloigna et Peter posa, de nouveau, son regard sur Neal qui dormait dans ses bras.

\- Je te promets que je vais trouver le salopard qui est derrière tout ça…


End file.
